The Misadventures of Ken The Wolf Boy
by slapstick.genius
Summary: Loosely based on Sadao Tsukioka and Isao Takahata's Toei Masterpiece Okami Shonen Ken, The Misadventures of Ken the Wolf Boy details how Ken Hendriksen got stranded in the west Ugandan savannah, growing up with African golden wolves in the wilderness.
1. Where is Ken anyway?

Once upon a time, young, brown eyed Ken Hendriksen - an only child - and his parents were travelling over halfway from India to South Africa, but the boat crashed in Mozambique island to the point that the humans have escaped. The dad, named Tony, was a scientist who studied geography. The mum, named Georgia, was a mapper.

A few years later, they were trekking through the mountainous west Ugandan savannah. Ken increasingly loves the great outdoors, but is cautious like his parents because of the bad times at work; while some of the Africans would protest against the ruling colonial powers, mostly for good reasons.

All of a sudden, Both the mum and the dad were running away from a gang of rude beast men from the mysterious lost city of Dagon, who are ready to kill them when needed. An hour later, both parents got murdered; and that same old murder left Ken alone in the savannah, struggling for survival.

Ken needs some food and drink. The poor boy has to eat grubs and other kinds of insects for dinner and he's starving! He boils the germ infested water for drinking uses.

As time passes, one of his mum's bloomers - stored poorly in the treehouse - gets cut into a makeshift loincloth, thereafter he has since worn it to cover his cute bikini briefs. In order to destroy the lice eating up his skin, he needs a louse comb to brush them off and a lice shampoo to kill them all. In order to explore more, Ken decides to read the books owned by his parents.


	2. A first Look at Jockey

Ken is not a shrinking violet, he is only a growing child with a lot to learn. How would he survive? He then has to deal with the fellow beasts in order to defeat them in a flash.

Later on, a pack of wild furry strangers found Ken and took him as their own, due to the fact that the wolf parents have fraternal twin cubs - named Popo and Chichi - who are nearly starving to death. He has to be fostered by the African golden wolves led by the intimidating Gwandoya and his mate Faraji. Boss would be his estranged grandfather figure as well.

Earlier on; a socially awkward, perhaps mentally different wolf helper named Black, who is so named due to his melanism, has left the immediate pack due to his raging puberty, as his two growing front fangs became similar to the buck teeth of a typical geek at that point in his life. Even earlier, Gwandoya's lonely older brother Jockey (who was himself a helper at one stage in his life) had also left the pack, but lost one of his eyes to a young male lion and almost died in his attempt to raid a non-Waziri village, thearafter becoming half blind and prone to disliking anyone who isn't an African golden wolf.

Meanwhile, A drought unnervingly enters the normally frantic savannah off guard, which explains why some animals - like Chichi, Popo and Jockey - are starving almost to death. First of all, the loner had to deal with greedy poachers from far away (think of both America and Western Europe), growling at them and killing one of them in a risky manner before eating them all, since they're not his typical kind of prey. A week after murdering the poachers, he has to attack Ken because of his hunger.


	3. A Fateful Day

Jockey has to question the power of nature within his own eyes. Targeting his angst is a hungry forest cobra named Jumaane who has to poison Ken to death, similarly because she's starving to (sort of) bite the blood out of one's soul.

'Hello? Where have you been wolf boy Ken?', Jockey howls. Ken responds by howling in wolf language. The boy has to deal with the hissy forest cobra, until a Dingonek named Kamaria whacks the antagonist to death for intruding her home. But sometimes the old beast could get so indecisively angry that she decides to kill both Jockey and Ken.

The two are about to die one night but - due to Jockey's great nocturnal eyesight on one of his eyes - they ultimately saved each other and themselves.

The other day, the wolves temporarily welcomed him back in order to honour him for bravery. Chichi and Popo seem pleasantly excited, wagging their tails. 'We've never seen this stranger before.', Chichi said. 'Me neither', Popo responded.

Hours later, the wolves are gorging in both meat and berries. Ahh, what a nice day.


	4. Kalia and Black Brent fall in love

Tommy and Shane were Jockey's childhood friends. They have since lived kilometres apart, leading rival families in search of resting places and food.

Later on, Tommy and Shane have become enemies to the point that their families are planning vendettas on each other! Once Ken's here, that worsens into a deathly conflict resulting in only one (the boy) ironically winning as a result with pelts and furs to keep.

Shane's daughter and the only other survivor is named Kalia, who would make a wonderful mate for Black when he is leading a family of his own.

'Hello Black! My name is Kalia and I have geek teeth like you do.', she says hello to her newfound male counterpart. 'Oh hi there! I'm Black Brent.', the boyfriend responds, saying his full name. As always, they all have to go out and about as estranged friends until their romance gains a deeper potential.

The fellow wolves express disgust at both Black and Kalia, as they are quite similar to each other in terms of looks. but at least they tend to look away from them, preventing more conflict.


	5. A Rubbish Investigation

On a Tuesday morning, grandpa Boss tells a cautionary tale to his paternal birth grandchildren named Chichi-san (female) and Popo-kun (male), their slightly older cousin Wally, and Ken, his adopted grandson. It's all about a group of Kakundakaris living near a deserted hut eating disgusting amounts of rubbish.

'Mythical Kakundakaris are omnivores like you Ken. That's because they naturally eat many kinds of foods from meat and ants to veggies and fruit, but you can definitely be careful of them all, especially the ones who eat rubbish because humans drop a lot of it near the village, as if it's a damned dumping ground!', Boss yips.

'I'm ready to investigate the rubbish since I'm curious as heck!', Chichi chuckles. 'Why you squirt!', Popo sneers. They are just bickering and playfighting each other, until they actually have to investigate a lot of trash later on.

'AWOL! C'mon guys, I'm going to trace the trash to a mysterious territory where Kakundakaris abound.', Ken shouts out. The youngsters are going for a bushwalk until

'Wait a minute! Is that a Kakundakari sniggering at us?', awkward Wally whimpers. He and the gang are now under scrutiny from the nasty Kakundakaris, because the latter beasts are similar to chimps in which they're rather territorial animals.


	6. Mad Wally

The Kakundakaris are rather aggro animals, because of their territorial instincts. Some of these guys are always eating rubbish, which makes it clear that they are adaptable generalists. Ken is utterly confused at this point, with the Kakundakaris moving away from him in order to distance themselves from conflict.

'The Kakundakaris are rather intelligent, whew, as they mostly cooperate instead of making conflict.', the boy groans. Minutes later, Wally gets a lot wilder than expected. If proven, he has become whiny and utterly callous, yet ripped to the point that he has left the whole team, shrinking it from four to three.

'I couldn't dare speak to Wally anymore. His life is going to change the moment his Adam's apple becomes square as crap.', Popo moans. 'Wally has left us, because his puberty's actually a lot weirder than those of most other wolves.', Chichi said.

Meanwhile, the wolves cannot speak to Wally forever again, but they just have to farewell for him since both his psychopathy and his weird puberty are affecting him disproportionately. 'Goodbye Wally, your puberty has a growing impact on your life! We cannot predict your future, even though you're an unusual psychopath with a difference.', Boss weeps, as he is instantly made awkwardly sad by the fact that psychopathy is pretty much a feature of life rather than a bug of it, but an extreme form of such a mechanism is rather rare.


	7. Black and Kalia's Cubs

Black and Kalia now have three growing cubs, fraternal triplets named Niko, Kirabo and Imani, who are two males and a female.

Imani looks a bit like both of her parents; her fur is like her dad's but she also has both beauty and brains. Niko looks a bit like Black, even though he doesn't have melanism. Kirabo looks like neither of his parents, but he has wits.

At times, there's a bad situation looming large, with Niko, the weakest seeming, being dumped out for survival reasons and died starving for food. But the parents feel good that Kirabo and Imani have survived.


	8. Wally and Scarlett

Wally the African golden wolf (Jockey's other son) is starting to crack his voice, developing his Adam's apple and becoming whinier than usual. He also has some of his unseen body parts developing pretty much later than those of other wolves. This indicates that he is on a growth spurt with medium amounts of testosterone like Black did.

It's called puberty, which means that he experiences more things inside his body than when he was a preteen. He is showing a risk taking, mildly but not too wildly psychopathic side never seen before. A few weeks later, he becomes bigger and more muscular, so his voice now sounds rather deep as crap.

Wally is going solo for years till he starts a family like Black does. All of a sudden, here comes his newfound girlfriend Scarlett. Scarlett is Tommy's daughter, who was previously thought to be dead.

'Hello Wally, my name is Scarlett.', the creepy wolf mistress howls. 'What am I supposed to do? Huh? Huh!? Well, let's talk about sex my girl.', Wally snarls. Both of the wolves bicker around for days - until a few weeks later, they settle down and successfully have a family of their own.


	9. The Epic Run!

Ken was once a childhood friend to someone known as Andrew in British India. He is mortified and still looking for answers about his missing friend.

It is definitely possible that Andrew is still lurking somewhere and has been missing since he was about ten, as both parents, Gilbert and Hannah, got murdered by the toothless yet bloodsucking mouth of Kamaria the Dingonek, as usual.

All of a sudden, a Dagon Beast Man kidnapped him, by yanking his loincloth with one of his big hands. He's ready to make the preteen boy hostage.

Locked into the prison door, he meets a stranger under the alias of Babu. 'Prick, I've been brainwashed by Beast men for years!', Babu screams.

'Then who are you anyway? Have you been there for years?', Ken questions. 'Now deal with it, Ken! We must escape this damn prison camp with guile.', Babu responds.

The two boys have to escape as the military minded beast men go to sleep in crowded bunks. Sometimes, they bicker around for nothing at all, until realising that time's not too late!


	10. The Bickering of Two Beast Men

A morning ahead, two beast men have mumbled in disgust that Babu and Ken have escaped. 'Schmuck, Let's not deal with the consequences because we're great at imprisoning young humans.', 1 Beast Man grumbles. 'Nope! A long term prison sentence could definitely a huge impact on a young prisoner, which is really bad.', the other one disagrees.

They bicker around for an hour until the latter gets so mad, he bites the back of the former. The former then runs away, only to die a week later.


	11. Ken and Lila

Ken the wolf boy is having a crush on a girl he has never seen before. Her name is Lila Washington. He says 'Hi there!' to the boisterous tomboyish girl, who is a survivor of a different boat crash. Months ago, her parents Jerry and Melissa got kidnapped by poachers, who shot them many times until they died.

'Hello Lila, who are you?', Ken questions. 'My necklace is already destroyed!', Lila said angrily, indicating that her necklace is now gone. Poor Lila, her parents are already dead.

All of a sudden, they found a tunnel. The tunnel is the way forward to the cave clad city of Thobos, a city teeming with mythical werewolves. Terrible Herat was interested in murdering Boss as an end to the war between the wolves and the demons.

Even as Boss is coming to find for both Ken and Lila, he is surprisingly shocked that Herat is murdering him by the fangs. After an hour of murderous intentions, Herat blood-sucked Boss and ate his meat with disastrous passion.


	12. Ken and Lila come back home

'Herat's like a brawny werewolf, complete with daring fangs. He's eaten Boss already, so we're not fighting him at all because of his kind's complicated history with typical wolves. Be careful, he has a mate to protect!', Lila quietens her voice in a shill manner.

Herat surely has a mate to protect, and her name is Linea. Linea hugs him with embrace, indicating that both have a strong boyfriend-girlfriend relationship.

'Let's go home. I've had enough in the city of Thobos, pal.', Ken said. He and Lila come home into African golden wolf territory, as the wolves mourn the charismatic Boss, even if he's not there (onscreen).


	13. Cannibal Wolves

It is possible that African golden wolves could well become cannibals in rare cases. Occasionally, a rather old leopard could well be eaten by them all. The savannah, like all ecosystems, is a vile entity focusing primarily on the survival of the fittest.

Wally and Scarlett have become mature adults, as they look pretty different from their preteen puppy days. In order to survive, they eat meat and sometimes berries, so they are not totally obligate carnivores nor hyper-carnivores after all.

Interestingly, as the drought comes back to haunt Ken's wolf family, they decide to attack a craggy old leopard and kill him, since old leopards are frankly easier targets than adult leopards or even the cubs. At this point, Ken turns twelve, as Chichi and Popo have also become teenagers.

Days later, they have to rest clear.


	14. The Werewolf's feast

Once upon a time, the Vels are about to take over the world, always to evict other human's territories without doubt. But one thing is leading to their fall, and it turns out to be unexpected as usual.

The masterly mastermind, Lord Veles Nagy of Hungary (then in Austro-Hungary), and his equally nasty wife, the quarter-Italian Lady Amata Qaddafi of Libya, have no choices left as they are stranded in the West Ugandan wilderness. 'Mrs Amata, We're pushed out by bush elephants! That proves how terrible we are in taking over the world.', Veles said.

'Sure I agree with you. We do not seem to care for our two daughters, who thankfully rebel at us every day, since I do not bear a son as an heir of our wicked fortune. That's because a son is more likely to have a short life and to die young than a daughter is.', Amata responds.

No solution is made, so they get murdered by werewolves led by Lailah and Herat in the ancient city of Thobos. As a hard day's work, Lailah tested their meat and partially ate their heads, but Herat's not interested in them.

It seems that the two daughters are a far cry from their careless, psychopathic parents after all.


	15. The Vel Sisters

'Hannah, our parents are thankfully dankly dead! Tomorrow, the void is giving them many awards and rewards for their careless deeds, even though we are not here for them.', Sylvia chuckles in a dark manner.

'Dear, I'm sick of you talking like that, even though you are the way you do and think.', Hannah frowns. She is in the boat alone and is rowing towards the Nile within years.

Hannah left Sylvia behind in the savannah, only with fruit, veggies and bugs to eat, as well as boiled water to drink.


	16. Flying Demons

A day later, Titian haired Sylvia has gone tropical, wearing a Kanga and walking through the hot tropics on two feet. She has to deal with animals every day on her own.

Then Ken comes along and meets her for the first time. 'Oh Hi there, how are you?', Ken said. 'I'm on my own, because my big sister left me behind to row her boat through the Nile river within a few years.', Sylvia responds.

In the wake of the next big Thobos incident, Ked is riding a one horned, red Wucharia, whereas Sylvia rides a Tiger Pegasus. All of a sudden, Sylvia has to daringly fight a flying demon named Rize on horseback. Rize gets scarred with blood on his chest by Sylvia's dagger and then flees.

A huge crowd of mad flying demons swarms past the Tropical Quartermaine hall, named after the Quartermaine father and son entrepreneurs from Augusta, Maine, Edgar and George. Some of them get scarred by Ken's dagger and then flee in a similar fashion.

As a result of the many demons going drunk on palm wine, they are gone.


	17. The bigger Picture

After a noon of fighting, Sylvia shows Ken a picture of her malicious late parents. Amata wore a conservative outfit while Veles wore a folk outfit. They also had bits of their Brown hair shown.

'Amata shared not much in common with Veles, but they were truly awful people leading boring lives.', Sylvia talked. 'Numerous rich snobs, royals and their fellow friends may've been scrambling to colonise lots of African lands for centuries or even longer.', Ken said. He shows her a map of the many arbitrary African lands badly drawn up by colonisers. 'It seems to me that the ones with the most ethnic diversity are also full of conflict and corruption, even though Somalia's the exception, as it has a few ethnic groups; although rather corruption and conflict prone like the rest.', Sylvia agrees.


	18. Playing Games with Kent McCullum

Venetian haired Lady Ciorsdan McCullum (though born a commoner) of Carlyle Hamlet, England-Scotland border, is coming to future Uganda, in order to see what's going on in the country. As she arrives, she gets shocked by the fact that life is rather tough in the embryonic country, although there is also hope as well.

'Many Ugandan animals, although dangerous, are also smart and amazing in their own ways. That's why I like the natives' perspectives not because they're superior, but because they're different in many ways. ahh.', She sighed.

She and her husband Adam McCullum, Lord Carlyle, are nature lovers, but seem pretty ignorant of Ken at first. If they are seeing bush elephants getting poached by poachers, then they're shocked to see them declining in numbers.

An only son of theirs, the Dark Chocolate haired, eleven year old Kent McCullum, also loves animals and is eager to befriend Ken. 'Ello There! How are you today?', he chuckled. 'Oh I'm OK.', Ken responds. A day later, they are playing games and making fun of each other, much to the confusion of the village nearby.


	19. New Asura

Lord and Lady McCullum are kidnapped by malicious treasure hunters digging up for a distant former rival city of Thobos. The rival city's name is New Asura, founded by a penniless wizard. New Asura had a colony in the form of Dagon further southwest and - at the same time - had a heyday at the time when the Christ lived in Bethlehem.

'My parents aren't there, but I'm with you, as we're finding them in a place as mysterious as Dagon.', Kent said.


	20. Introducing Mariella to a Changing World

Led by Jerry Porter, the treasure hunters are digging up the underground city of New Asura without knowing that it belongs to Mariella, the sole survivor. They are surprised by the fact that all the fellow members of her kind are dead, as depicted in her only known surviving graffiti.

Suddenly, Kent and Ken are tricking the malicious guys into a vine snare, which then traps them all along, until they mysteriously escape fast. Little did both sides know that Mariella is still alive, and red eyed with drug ridden rage.

'She has lived for about twenty one thousand years, due to the weird things given to her by her far too eccentric proto-scientist father Buda, who clearly thought that their civilisation was dying and prone to chronic disease. In order to finish his goal, he had to expand her lifespan for millennia to come until dying of chronic heart disease.', Jerry Porter said.

'She evolved into a dangerous monster from the cutie pie she once was.', Kent weeps.

Ken feels sad for her, given the fact that she was born a few millennia before the library's multiple origins were told.


	21. The McCullums leave

'We're back!' the Lord and Lady Carlyle woo. 'It's only a foil, but - be careful - this ancient city is crumbling down the wayside', Lord Carlyle said. The whole crew are escaping Mariella's fiery and territorial rage as well as the city's crumbling. The prehistoric human-turned-demon beats her chest and ROARS SO LOUDLY in a wildly territorial manner, that humans would flee from her and the crumbling ashes.

Hours later, Ken, the McCullums and the whole treasure hunting crew have escaped the deadly crumbles and survived. 'Thanks for your help Ken! I can come back to Africa someday, although cultural conflicts are flaring up, due to the unexpectedly controversial impact of European pop culture and religious fervour on this land.', Kent McCullum spoke in a nice manner.

'You're Welcome pal!', Ken said. He has to say goodbye to the McCullums, as they leave the pearl of Africa soon.


	22. Ken leaves The Wolf Pack

'Chichi, My voice is cracking a lot and I'm undergoing a growth spurt!', Popo screams. The whole family is perplexed, even though Gwandoya seems to kick him out of the pack anyway. 'I've had enough of you, as you're becoming the STRONG WOLF soon.', the father said in a solemn manner.

'Goodbye Popo, I'll miss you, even though you're growing up and becoming solitary.', Ken weeps. 'Me too! I'm also growing up like you.', Chichi responds.

'And Goodbye to Ken as well, As he's a mammal like us.', Faraji speaks softly, sobbing in a sad manner.

The African golden wolves are moving on, as is Ken, who's coming to the same village that got spooked by the McCullums' Epic Holiday.


End file.
